un sueño imposible tokio hotel
by jessica kaulitz
Summary: me llamo jessica y estoy cumpliendo mi mas deseado sueño junto con el hombre de mi vida bill kaulitz.  es mi primera historia y espero que os guste.
1. las entradas

Hola soy nueva en esto de escribir fan fic así que voy a hacerlo lo mejor k se pero admito sugerencias de cómo mejorarlo espero k os guste

Bss.

...

Capitulo uno: "las entradas"

Me llamo Jessica y soy una persona muy normal estudio en una escuela de artes y tengo un sueño k se k no se cumplirá nunca ya que amo con todo mi corazón a Bill Kaulitz.

Vivo actualmente en un piso compartido a medias con mi amiga Paola y ¿porque? pues por que tanto ella como yo vivíamos en pueblos muy alejados de la escuela de artes de Toledo así que... no nos había quedado mas remedio que mudarnos pero eso no era ningún problema ya k nos lo pasábamos genial juntas éramos como hermanas y los fin de semanas volvíamos a nuestros pueblos a ver a familiares y amigos.

Paola me había fallado, le había suplicado k viniera con migo al concierto pero me había dicho que no la verdad la tenia un poco harta de Tokio hotel por que aunque no les odiaba (menos mal) a ella le gustaba otro tipo de música y había empapelado tooodoo el piso de fotos de Bill jajaja y eso no le hacia ninguna gracia pero estaba, en mi opinión, bastante mas bonito así.

Bueno pero iba a ir con corina, a ella no me había echo falta ni un segundo para convencerla le encanta TOM¡ le ama tanto como yo a Bill, bueno no eso es imposible jeje.

llegaron las entradas esta mañana ósea a las 09:00 de la mañana de un domingo este fin de semana no había vuelto al pueblo por que había preferido quedarme en el piso y estudiar para la infinidad de exámenes que teníamos la semana que viene me despertó el cartero con el estupido timbre.

-piiii piii piii

Me levante de la cama con muuy mala ostia iba a matar al subnormal que estuviera en la puerta. Abro la puerta y allí estaba el cartero entonces tomo plena conciencia de que estoy en pijama y me pongo roja como un tomate.

-qu-que es lo que quiere?-

-vengo a entregarle a Jessica orasio unas entradas k pedi por Internet. Eres tu?-

-siiii k bien ya han llegadooo donde firmo?

-aquí.- me pasa un papel y un boli y firmooo ya son mías.

-vale, gracias adiós.-

Cierro la puerta y segundos después estoy saltando por todo el piso, que para ser sinceros no es muy grande, al ritmo "love is dead" ya estaban, ya era oficial, iba a ir al concierto¡

Cojo el teléfono dispuesta a decírselo a corina de inmediato, pero un pequeño rayo de mi perdido razonamiento me recuerda k son las 09:30 de un domingo y k posiblemente estaría durmiendo así que apago la música me tranquilizo y me pongo a desayunar mirando a mi perrita Kira k me mira desde su casita con cara de querer salir así que desayuno rápido me pongo un chándal y me boy de paseo con Kira.

A las 11:00 vuelvo a casa muy cansada, ya k pensando en mis cosas me había alejado mas de lo normal¡

Bueno eran las once y tenia k estudiar así que me siento en la mesa y me pongo a ello... pero hay estaban mis entradas y me acuerdo de corina ya eran las once, y como estábamos a final de curso ella ya se abría levantado como yo pretendía para estudiar ahora, si cojo el teléfono y llamo:

-sii?.- me contesta la madre de corina

-hola soy Jessica esta corina?

-aahh ola Jessica si esta. Que tal estas?

-muy bien carmen gracias¡

-coooooriiinaaa es jessi toma.

-holaaa k tal estas?- esa es corina si saber k le tengo buenas noticias.

-muuuuuuuuuuyyyy bien no te lo vas a creer¡-

-k a pasado?-

- ya han llegado las entadas¡-

- biiiiiennnn. tiaaaa menos maaaall vamos a ir a verles no me lo creeooo sabes yo también tengo buenas noticias¡

- a si, dime?-

- pos veras al final Andrea e Irene han decidido k se vienen y ayer fueron a comprar las entradas¡.- Irene y Andrea ya habían ido a uno de los conciertos de Tokio hotel y decían k como ya no les gustaban tanto pos preferían no venir al parecer habían cambiado de idea.

-k biiiieennn nos vamos todas juntaaaasss¡ guay¡

- bueno tía no puedo hablar mucho mas no sabes la cantidad de exámenes k tengo¡ es imposible¡ bueno te dejo vale? Y gracias por pedirme las entradas¡ todavía no me lo creo¡

- vale¡ de nada¡ yo si me lo creoooo vamos a verles y nos lo vamos a pasar genial¡

-xao guapa bss

-xaoo bss.

iba a ver a mi amor¡ y con mis amigas¡ genial


	2. la decepción

Capitulo 2: los dos meses y la decepción¡

Me había costado mucho concentrarme pero al final había conseguido aprenderme el tema de legua, k el examen era mañana y ya eran las 19:30 de la tarde Paola estaría punto de llegar espero k allá estudiado por lo menos para el de mañana si no me veía ayudándola toda la noche como ya era costumbre, bueno esta vez me había dicho k estudiaría el viernes y el sábado así que..

En esa momento oigo k abren la puerta y me acuerdo de las entradas¡

-paoooolaaaaaaaaaa ya han llegado las entradas¡

- jajaja hola eeehh¡ me alegrooo¡ a verlas.

Salgo corriendo hacia mi enano cuarto y cojo las benditas entradas.

- mira.- digo volviendo hacia ella.

- mmmm me esperaba mas viniendo de ellos creía k pondrían una foto o algo así.

Las entradas eran negras y en el centro arriba ponía Tokio Hotel y abajo el signo.

- tráelas, son perfectas para k lo sepas¡

-jajaja vale. Sabes k me alegro de k puedas verles haber si viéndoles se te pasa ese fanatismo histérico k tienes¡ y por lo menos despegas las fotos de la casa por que soy yo o cada vez ay maaaass¡?

- si bueno es que este mes me e comprado una revista de música y venían mas postres...

-comoooo mas? Tu k quieres empapelar la casa entera? solo te falta el techó¡ uff k desastre¡

- pero si así la casa se ve mucho mejor vamos ni punto de comparación con el gotele pasado de moda k tiene.

- ja, en eso tengo k darte la razón¡ esta casa tiene mas años k nosotras dos juntas¡

- bueno abras estudiado nooo?

- pues...

- no, no me digas k no as estudiadooooo joooliiiinnn¡

- jajajaj k si e estudiado es bromaaa solo me voy a poner a repasar un poco ahora para ver si me lo se todo jeje

- valeeee¡

Paso la semana y el primer mes entre exámenes y noches en vela creía k me iba a quedar calva del estrés¡

- uff ya se acabo la semana de exámenes menos maaalll dije después del ultimo examen del mes en clase

- siii dios yo no se si boy a aprobar este examen eehh por que ayer no había un dios k me hiciera concentrarme¡ después de tooodooo el mes estudiando...- dijo lidia.

- bah ya veras como apruebas la verdad k no a sido tan difícil esta vez, creo k lo a echo a posta.- dijo Paola con toda seguridad.

- mmm sii pero lo maaaass importante de toooodoooooo es k solo faltan tres semanas para el concierto de mi vida chicaaaaassss.- dije abrazando a Miner.

- jajajajajaja.- se rieron de miiii por que ya estaba nerviosa.

- no se k va a ser de ti cuando llegue el diaa te vas a morir del ataque de nervios antes del concierto.- me soltó sin ninguna compasión Miner.

- uuyy no digas eso¡ k si no veo el concierto¡ yo mas bien creo k me boy a morir al final, de la depresión k boy a coger cuando se vayan. :(

- jaja no me extrañaría¡.- esa fue Paola¡

- jajaj dejad de meteros con migo joo entendedme¡ voy a ver al mi amor imposible y eso es algo k a mi me parece perfecto.

- tiene razón chicas para ella es importante. Me alegro de k vayas a cumplir tu sueño.- lidia como siempre tan buena persona.

- jamás cumpliré mi actual sueño por que mi sueño no es solo ver a Bill si no k el me vea a mi y eso si k es imposible¡ así que me conformo feliz x poder cumplir la mitad de ese loco sueño.

- eso si es verdad¡ lo de imposible digo.- dijo Paola

- en fin chicas nos saltamos las dos horas de artístico y nos vamos a celebrar k hemos terminado los exámenes?.- minerva como siempre tan marchosa¡

- vaaaaaleeeeeeee¡- dijimos Paola y yo a la vez.

- haber chicas es mejor k entremos por que si no nos van a poner falta¡- a lidia simple nos costaba mucho convencerla y casi nunca se venia con nosotras de pellas solo cuando la profesora no había venido.

- bueno lidia por un día k llevamos un mes muy bonito llenito asta arriba de exámenes¡

- bueno vale solo esta vez :D.- increíble lo habíamos conseguido solo con una frase¡

- ja se nota k esta desesperada por salir de aquí¡.- dije

Y así se fue acercando el día del concierto yo cada vez estaba mas nerviosa pero cada vez estaba mas feliz pensando en k lo vería¡ había gastado 70 euros en una entrada en las gradas muy cerca del escenario era increíble¡

El fin de semana antes del concierto estaba temblando como un flan de emoción¡ y esa semana no iría a clase como el 99% de los estudiantes ya k ya habían sido las evaluaciones de el 2º trimestre y en las clases se hacían cosas como ver pelis o incluso los profesores faltaban¡

Así que iba a pasar una semana entera con Paola solo en casa y saliendo las dos juntas.

Ella tenia novio y estaban muy bien juntos es mas dentro de nada cumplían tres años¡ vamos increíble.

Y bueno me puse a pensar k me pondría para el concierto y me di cuenta k prefería comprarme algo nuevo y especial fui al salón donde estaba Paola y la dije:

-Paola nos vamos de compras?

- valeee para el concierto a k si?

- uy como me conoces XD

- jajaja k ya es un año viviendo con tigo¡

- bueno y k día te parece bien?

- pos el miércoles por que hoy y mañana e quedado con víctor así que no puedo

- valee y llamo a Miner y a lidia a ver si quieren venirse?

- me parece bien

- genial¡

Boy a coger el teléfono pero este suena antes, lo cojo:

- hooolaa quien es?

- hhooooolaaaa lerdaaa.- era Andrea esa voz me la conocía bien y además era la única k me llamaba lerda (en broma)

- jajaja ola feeeaaa. Que tal?

- bien bien¡ ya e terminado los exámenes como tu supongo.

- siii ya han sido mis evaluaciones¡ y esta semana me la paso en el piso con Paola sin dar palo al agua¡ asta k nos den las notas y nos vayamos de vacaciones de semana santa¡

- a pos entonces igual k yo, bueno y k nerviosa por el concierto?

- no lo sabes tu bien temblando dentro de exactamente 8 días estaré delante de el viéndole¡

- jajaja yo e ido una vez a su concierto ya sabes¡

- sii jeje yo iría una y mil veces¡

- te saldría caro eso seguro

- jajaja ellos se lo merecen¡

- ya bueno y est !puuuuuummmmm¡.

- andreaaaa¡ estas bien? K a pasadooo?

- estoy bien tranquila pero te tengo k dejar mi sobrina se a caído me voy al hospital¡

- valeee¡ xaooo bss¡

-pii pii pii

Ya había colgado luego o mañana la llamo para ver k tal su sobrina¡

Bueno a lo k iba...

Llamar a minerva y a lidia

Haber Miner...

-pii pii pii

- mmmm

- si?

- hola soy Jessica esta miner?

- si soy yooo¡ jeje

- aaaa olaaaa bueno k te llamaba para saber k vas a hacer el miércoles?

- pos nada por ahora, pero tu me vas a decir k boy a hacer a k si?

- pos si quieres venirte de compras con Paola y con migooo?

- valeee

- es que me tengo k comprar ropa para el concierto ya sabes¡

-jajajajaja ya lo sabia yoooo pero también podemos ir al cine noo?

- mm espera se lo pregunto a paola vale?

- sii

- paaaaooolaaaa

- dimeeee

- k si el miércoles aparte de a comprar vamos al cinee?

- vale por mi perfecto¡

- miner?

- ya la e oído para no oíros hace falta k gritéis¡?

- no pero... no se, es la costumbre jajajaja

- jajajaja sois un desastre¡

- bueno te dejo k tengo k llamar a lidia

- si quieres la llamo yo y se lo explico para k no llaméis vosotras a todas

- a pos si puedes pos mejor¡

- valeee

- venga un bss

-xao

- xao

Me acerco extrañada al salón por que oigo voces y asta hace un momento estábamos solas

Y ay estaban Paola y víctor liándose de una manera no muy inocente en el sofaaaa¡ salgo del salón a toda prisa y me encierro en mi cuarto.

Enciendo la música y me pongo a pensar k si la viejecita reprimida del alquiler supiera lo k hace Paola en su sofá nos echaría a patadas de la casa XD en fin prefiero no pensar en eso así que... me pongo a pensar en.. !Bill¡

Para no variar¡ soy conciente de k esto por Bill se esta convirtiendo en una obsesión no muy sana¡ pero k se le va a hacer no boy a matar a nadie por eso así que...

Llego el miércoles y me compre un conjunto de ropa morada¡ era mi color preferidoo y además no quería comprarme ropa negra por que sabia k casi todo el mundo en el concierto ira de negro eran unos pantalones cortos k me pondría con unas medias transparentes una camiseta muy bonita y unos tacones no muy altos a juego. Me encantaban los tacones siempre k salía a algún lado k no fuera la escuela llevaba tacones muy altos pero no era plan de romperme un pie en el concierto así que opte por unos pequeños taconcitos k no harían daño a nadie ni siquiera a mi. Luego nos fuimos a ver una peli de miedo para desgracia de Paola k las odiaba pero no se puede tener todo en la vida así que¡ jajaja

10/5/2011 por la mañana¡ el día del concierto había llegado y yo estaba apunto de desmayarme de los nervios¡ jamás en mi vida había estado tan nerviosa por nada¡

En fin no desayune ni siquiera saque a Kira k la tubo k sacar Paola por que yo estaba k me temblaba todo. Tan pronto estaba dando saltos de alegría como k me estaba dando un ataque de histeria¡ así que Paola supuso k yo no podría salir así a la calle¡ comimos bueno mas bien ella comió por que yo no fui capaz de tragar ni agua¡

en fin Paola me puso una peli para k pudiera pasar unas ora sola sin morirme tenia k coger un autobús a Madrid a las 7 como tenia lo k me iba a poner y como me iba a maquillar planeado y había ido ayer a la pelu pos no necesitaría mas de una ora para arreglarme así que a las 6 menos cuarto empezaría a arreglarme pero el problema es k Paola había quedado con víctor y tenia k pasar tres oras sola¡ no habría sido un problema si no estuviera muriéndome de los nervios¡

En fin me trague la peli y a las 5 y media estaba arreglándome.

Ya estaba todo listó¡ había quedado en la estación con Andrea, Irene y corina para coger el autobús llegaríamos a Madrid a las 8 y algo y el concierto era a las 10 y como nos habíamos cogido entradas numeradas no teníamos por que hacer cola durante oras para llegar las primeras ya k nadie nos quitaría el sitio otra de las ventajas de las entradas de 70 euros¡

A las 6 y media iba a salir de mi casa cuando...

Paola entraba llorando muchísimo había cortado con víctor y estaba fatal¡ me necesitaba y lo sabia era como mi hermana y aun que a Bill lo quería muchísimo ahora lo importante era consolar a Paola así que

Reuní todas las fuerzas con las k contaba mi corazón y llame al móvil de corina.

- hola jesii ya estarás llegando no? K a llegado el día¡

- corina no voy a poder ir.. Lo siento ir vosotras, Paola esta muy mal ya no ay autobuses k la puedan llevar a su casa con su familia y me necesita así que ir vosotras al concierto pasároslo genial y luego me contáis vale?

- comoo? Pero Jessica llevas dos meses k digo dos meses dos años soñando con este momento¡

- ya lo se pero ellos volverán a venir de gira y Paola me necesita se k ella aria lo mismo si fuera al revés y no la puedo fallar lo siento.

- bueno esta bien. Siento k no puedas venir xao cuídate y dile a Paola k espero k este bien¡

- vale xao pásatelo bien bss.

-pii pii pii pii

Ya estaba echo, había roto mi sueño en mil pedazos¡ pero sabia k era lo correcto así que eso me consolaba aun que no lo suficiente.

Me pase la noche de mi soñado concierto con Paola llorando las dos por motivos en el fondo muy parecidos una decepción, k jamás olvidaríamos


	3. la carta y su respuesta

Holaaaa bueno gracias a quien lea la historia la estoy haciendo lo mejor que puedo pero se admiten sugerencias ;)

A y perdonad por las faltas es algo natural en mi =P

...

Capitulo 3 "la carta y su respuesta"

Bueno habían pasado ya dos miserables días desde k mi sueño se fue a la basura. Paola estaba bastante mejor y me decía a cada rato k sentía muchísimo k no hubiera ido al concierto por su culpa.

Me quede embobada mirando el póster de tamaño real de Bill k tenia pegado en la puerta de mi cuarto pensando k hace dos días si mi pésima suerte no hubiera interferido le habría visto. En fin no podía hacer nada eso formaba parte del pasado.

- Jessica siento muchísimo lo del conciertooo- dijo Paola por centésima vez

- no pasaaa nada ya me lo as dicho muchas veces no es para tanto ya vendrán dentro de... otros dos años¡- dije con desesperación.

-joder es que es por mi culpaaa no puede ser¡- y se fue medio llorando no lloraba por eso yo lo sabia ella seguía llorando por víctor todavía no había querido preguntarle por que habían cortado sabia k le aria daño recordarlo y prefería esperar.

- paolaaa no llores¡- la dije acercándome a ella

- bueno tienes razón tengo k ser fuerte¡ ese idiota no se merece mis lagrimas¡

- muy bien dicho¡ oye, tengo k ir al restaurante de abajo nos hemos quedado sin comida y como dentro de nada nos vamos a casa pos no boy a comprar mas.

- oyeee Jessica k yo me quedo aquí la semana santa

- como? por que?

- pos por que nunca le dije a mi madre lo de víctor y si ahora me ve así se va a enfadar por no habérselo dicho.

- k nunca se lo dijiste¡ pero si as estado con el tres años¡

- ya lo se, por eso no se lo dije empecé a salir con un tío de 20 a los 14¡ mi madre me hubiese matado¡

- vale, tienes razón¡ y k vas a hacer?

- pos quedarme aquí la diré k tu te quedas con migo para k no se preocupe y ya esta...

- me quedo con tigo si quieres

- pos estaba apunto de pedírtelo pero alo mejor no te apetece

- vale me quedo no ay problema se lo explicare así x encima a mi madre para k no ponga pegas y ya esta

- muchas gracias. La verdad no podría haber encontrado una amiga mejor¡- dijo abrazándome y yo le agradecí el cumplido bueno almenas era una buena amiga...

- jajaja no pasa nada no es para tanto bueno pos entonces bajo al restaurante a por comida y mañana vamos a comprar.

- valee. Dijo mas animada

Entonces me vestí y baje al restaurante pedí paella para las dos nos gustaba bastante pero como no la sabíamos hacer pos hacia mucho k no la comíamos así que... pague con el dinero comunitario k poníamos las dos a principio de mes para gastos como comida, productos de baño...

Bueno espere como media ora ya k la paella cuando llegue no estaba terminada pero finalmente me la dieron y tenia buena pinta¡

Subí de vuelta a casa y nada mas entrar por la puerta Paola me asalto¡

- jesiiiicaaaa no te lo vas a creer e encontrado la forma de k alo mejor cumplas tu sueño¡

- jajaja haber cual es ese milagro?

- pos mira estaba mirando por Internet y encontrado esto¡- me dijo enseñándome el portátil

En la pagina ponía k una fan alemana de Tokio hotel había recibido la contestación de los chicos a una de sus cartas de fans

- Paola, la posibilidad de k me contesten a una carta es casi nula y si ya la carta esta escrita en español pasa a ser nula del todo¡

- bueno por la pasamos al traductor¡

- jajaja k cutre

- no es cutre solo es una opción te imaginas k te contestan¡

- y k según tu, debería poner en la carta?

- pos lo k te a pasado cuéntele a Bill tus sentimientos¡

- jajaja debes estar bromeandooo¡-

- no mira lo k pone "en la carta de contestación de esta fan ponía k contestaban por que era la única carta de sentimiento k habían encontrado entre los centenar de cartas k recibían diariamente, los chicos confesaban k no les gustaban las cartas k ponían preguntas y no decían nada de las fans k escribían, dicen k esas cartas les hacen sentir como en una entrevista"- dijo Paola leyendo

- bueno vale, como sabes k es verdad? No todo lo k viene en Internet lo es- dije entrando en la cocina para dejar la comida k todavía llevaba en la mano.

- bueno pero y si lo es? Merece la pena intentarlo y además otra cosa no será pero tu sentimientos tienes un montón andaaa intentalooo si? A si al menos me sentiré menos culpable x lo k a pasado¡

- bueno ya veremos primero vamos a comer.

Esa misma tarde Paola entro en mi cuarto y me puso a escribir la carta, en mi opinión inútil pero en fin tenia razón a si al menos ellos si tendrían algo de mí. Tras mucho pensar puse:

"bueno se k es inútil intentar k respondáis a una carta k ni siquiera se k entendáis ya k esta escrita en el traductor por que no se nada de alemán, en fin me llamo Jessica y soy una gran fan vuestra tengo un piso compartido con una amiga lleno asta arriba de posters vuestros, y lo k pasa es que mi amiga k se llama Paola a tenido un problema sentimental y el día del concierto k llevaba esperando meses me tuve k quedar con ella por eso no pude ir a veros.

Ella a visto una pagina en Internet k decía ka habíais respondido a una de vuestras cartas a pensado k seria una buena idea k os enviara una yo también explicándooslo pero se k es inútil aun que quisierais no podríais cambiar lo k ya a pasado así que e pensado k si bien yo no puede veros alo mejor esta carta llega a tiempo y vosotros si k podéis ver un poquito de mis sentimientos os quiero no sabéis cuanto bss"

Era cortita lo se pero teniendo en cuenta k tenia k ponerla en el traductor y k este el 99% de las veces tenia fallos pos creí k seria mejor algo cortito k un testamento.

Así que se la di a Paola por que a mi me daba asta vergüenza meter algo tan ridículo en el buzón así que lo izo ella por mi diciendo k parecía tonta.

Según Paola solo quedaba esperar. Pero yo se k si esperara no esperaría a nada ya k no era lógico esperar k Bill se presentase en la puerta de mi casa seria absurdo¡

Bueno había llegado la semana santa y seguía en el piso con Paola había quedado con mi madre en k iría el finge semana ya k había planeado una comida familiar en la k vería a mi familia al completo¡

Bueno estábamos a jueves y esto se había convertido en una autentico coñazo aviamos ido dos veces al cine y aviamos visto un montón de pelis del videoclub ya no sabíamos ka hacer por que Paola no quería salir de copas ya k tenia miedo de encontrarse con víctor. En fin me estaba duchando¡ y pensé en la carta, la verdad es que había preferido no pensar mucho en esa gilipolled por que cuando lo hacia se me venia a la menta la cara de Bill leyendo semejante payasada y no me hacia ninguna gracia¡

Llamaron al timbre y Paola abrió o eso supuse por que no oí ninguna voz me temí lo peor me temí k fuera víctor k venia a destrozar el pequeño mundo k Paola estaba empezando a construir lejos del así que grite:

-Paola quien es? As abierto?

-s-s-s-siiiiiiii no te loo vas a creer- dijo tartamudeando cosa k me pareció extraña ya k nunca lo hacia.

- k no me voy a creer? Quien es Paola?

- pasad pasad- hoy k le decía a alguien. Luego hoy k venia corriendo hacia el cuarto de baño y casi tira la puerta abajo con los golpes¡

-toc toc toc. Quito el pestillo tras envolverme con una toalla y la pido explicaciones.

- tiiiiiaaaaa tienes k venir al salón ni te imaginas kien esta ayyyy¡

- me das miedooo quien es dímelo¡

- no no te lo digo por que no te lo creerías¡- dijo. Esto era muy extraño la notaba muy nerviosa es mas estaba temblando

- vale tranquilízate voy a vestirme ahora voy¡

- valeee pero date prisaaaa ahhh y ponte guapa

- guapa para quien¡?

- para el¡

- el¡ quien es el¡?

- el hombre de tus sueños¡

- ja y una mierda estas intentando decirme k en el salón de esta arruinada casa esta Bill kaulitz¡?

- siiiii ves como no me crees¡

- no te jode, claro k no te creo¡ eso es imposible mira me boy a vestir y por tu bien espero k aya alguien en el salón por que como esto sea una broma te matare¡

- vale vale vistete¡ vengaaa

- bueno pos sal de aquí¡

- ok¡

y salio. jajajaja quería k me creyese k Bill estaba en el sillón de casa¡ yo era muy inocente pero no tanto¡

Me vestí con unos vaqueros simples y corrientes y una camiseta de manga corta total si había alguien en el salón no iba a ser Bill, fui andando con toda la parsimonia de la k fui capaz y asome la cabeza por la puerta del salón y...y...y...

...

Gracias por leer y bss.


	4. los gemelos

Capitulo 4: "los gemelos"

Casi me mueroooooo era verdad estaban allí¡ no me lo creooooo no podía ser me había quedado en estado de shok¡

Paola me ve en la puerta de pie y parada como un pasmadote y me dice:

- ves te lo dije no me creías pero era verdad¡ te dije k lo de la carta era una buena idea.-

Se levantaron ellos por que además de Bill estaba Tom y venían hacia mi y era incapaz de mover un solo dedo¡

Se acerca Tom con esa sonrisa k quita el hipo y Bill detrás y entonces reacciono, paso olímpicamente de Tom por que aun que me parecía muuy guapo yo al k quería con toda mi alma era a Bill así que me abrazo a el llorando como una niña pequeña pero esta vez de la alegría y emoción entonces el se ríe supongo k de su hermano k tendría una cara de "gracias por ignorarme¡" y me dice

- tranquila no pasa nada estamos aquí para k nos veas por que leímos tu carta y me pareció tan bonito k te quedaras por tu amiga k supe con seguridad k serias una persona maravillosa- todo esto así como suena, ósea en español¡

- pe-pe-pero tu sabes español¡?

- jajaja si me lo enseño mi padre antes de separarse de mi madre el era español. Es algo k hemos querido mantener en secreto por que es mas personal k otra cosa.- dijo con toda tranquilidad yo ya me había soltado de el aun que para ello había necesitado toda la fuerza de la k fui capaz.

- aaaaaammmm bueno me llamo Jessica y ahora mismo soy muy feliz¡ jajaja- dije recuperando un poco la cordura.

- hallo yo soy Bill como ya sabrás¡

- y yo Tom y existo aun que ahora no me lo parezca¡- me di la vuelta y le abrace con cariño. Pareció quedarse contento

- jaja lo siento son los nervios¡- le dije en un intento de ocultar mis sentimientos.

- yo soy Paola la amiga desastrosa k la obligo a quedarse en casa¡- dijo Paola haciéndose notar¡

- eso es mentira no me obligo me quede por que me pareció lo mejor.

- eso te hace muy buena persona k lo sepas.- me dijo Bill mirándome y yo me derretí aparte de guapísimo era adorableeeee¡ bueno también es digno de nombrar el echo de k me puse roja como un tomate¡

- bueno nos enseñas la casa a k si? Quiero ver si es verdad k tienes muchas fotos nuestras- lo dijo saliendo por el pasillo y entonces me di cuenta de k me iba a ser imposible ocultar lo k sentía por Bill ya k todas las fotos eran suyas.

- vale, podéis investigar solos total no os vais a perder. Queréis cuches?- dije para no tener k estar presente cuando se rebelase mi obsesión.

- siiii chuches¡ te adorare si me das chuches¡- me dijo Bill y yo me quede a cuadros así que me fui a la cocina con Paola.

- bueno ahora me crees no?- me dijo Paola en la cocina

- pos no lo se sigue pareciéndome k es un sueño pero lo disfrutare mientras dure¡

- no es un sueño¡ están aquí con tigo han venido a conocerte¡ oye y por que no quieres estar ahora con ellos?

- quiero estar con ellos, lo k pasa es k en la carta no puse k todas las fotos pegadas eran de Bill y me da vergüenza admitirlo así que mejor k lo descubran solos :P

- jajaja eso te pasa x ser tan obsesiva¡

Entonces entra Bill con una sonrisa de oreja a oreje y Tom detrás con cara de pocos amigos

- bueno nos a quedado muy claro quien te gusta ehhhh¡ en la carta ponías que tenias fotos del grupo pero solo tienes fotos de este¡- señalando a su hermano. Y yo volví a ponerme roja.

- déjala Tom¡ no ves k la estas haciendo pasarlo maaal¡ olvídale es un idiota muchas gracias por la decoración¡- me abrazooooo tengo repetirlo para k quede constancia¡ me a abrazadooooo¡

- de de de nada¡

- jajajajaja- Paola se estaba meando de risa y yo estaba experimentando diferentes tonalidades de rojo¡

- bueno nos vamos a cenar y luego nos lleváis de fiesta?- dijo Tom

- vale vamos a cenar¡ pero a donde? K os apetece?- pregunte

- pooooossss podría ser pizza?- dijo Bill k se había comido toda la bolsa de chuches¡

- biiill te va a dar indigestión¡ sabes cuantas chuches había en esa bolsa¡ y te las a comido todas¡- le dije quitándole la bolsa vacía. El puso cara de santo. 0=)

- ja no te preocupes este comes chuches como un obseso¡ no le pasa nada¡- me dijo Tom, habría k creerle el había pasado toda su vida con Bill mejor k el no le conocía nadie.

- bueno pos me temo k ay k coger un autobús urbano por que la pizzería mas cercana esta en el polígono¡- me recordó Paola y mere el reloj

- bueno pos vamos a vestirnos y cogemos el 12 de las 10 y media¡ k queda tres cuartos de ora venga Paola k tienes k darte prisaaaa¡- lo decía por que tardaba siempre un montón en arreglarse.

- bueno poned la tele mientras esperáis si queréis¡ dije volviendo al salón y dándoles el mando

- baleé- dijeron los dos a la vez.

Me fui y decidí ponerme la ropa k iba a llevar al concierto pero cambie los zapatos medio planos por unos tacones altos de verdad¡ así si me caía Bill me sujetaría¡ vale estoy mal lo se¡

- chicaaaaassssss¡- grito Bill. Termine de ponerme la camiseta y salí corriendo haber k le había pasado. Paola había salido de su cuarto también y llegamos al salón las dos a la vez.

- k te pasa Bill¡?- le pregunte

- k quería preguntaros no se podría pedir la pizza por encargo?- me dijo mirando señalando la tele

"Al parecer los gemelos de Tokio hotel se han trasladado a Toledo para ver a alguien¡ quien será ese alguien? Un fan una novia¡? Por ahora estamos intentando encontrar pistas de su paradero, les mantendremos informados" dijo la presentadora de la tele en unos de los muchos programas de prensa rosa k había en España.

No me lo podía creer no podíamos salir de casa ya k si salíamos nos atacarían los periodistas¡ nunca en mi vida me había imaginado en esta situación¡

- ja pos esta claro k no podemos salir de fiesta¡- dijo Paola

- bueno pos la pedimos x encargo haber k se le va a hacer- dije cogiendo el teléfono.

- olle lo sentimos mucho alo mejor os apetecía salir se queréis nos vamos- dijo Bill un poco culpable¡

- nooooo ni se te ocurra moverte de ay¡- solté sin pensarlo dos veces

- vale no me muevo aquí me quedo para ti- me soltó Bill, y se quedo tan ancho sin darse ni cuenta de la ilusión k me hacían esas palabras.

- bueno como siguas babeando ni por teléfono vamos a pedir la pizza por que te lo vas a cargar¡- dijo Tom. Al parecer iban cogiendo confianza con nosotras. Y volví a ponerme roja tenia razón me había quedado embobada mirando a su hermano¡

- jajajjajaja tiene razón¡- dijo Paola y la di una patada¡

- bueno pero tu k clase de educación tienes Tom¡? Eres un bruto¡ lo k te molesta es que no babee x ti¡ idiota- esto ultimo lo dijo soltándole una colleja a su hermano.

- pero vamos a ver k no me des¡ y yo seré un bruto pero tu eres una nenaza¡- dijo Tom¡

- baaaastaaaaaa¡ no os peléis x favor¡- dije me temía k iban a acabar pegándose¡

- bah tranquila si nos peleamos cada dos minutos¡ pero no pasa nada¡- me dijo Bill

- bueno de k queréis la pizza?

- pos de jamón¡- dijeron los gemelos.

- pos yo la quiero de carne. Me dijo Paola con cara de cachorrito.

- bueno pos pido una familiar mitad de carne mitad de jamos vale?

- solo una?- me dijo Bill

- son muy grandes pero vamos k si queréis pedimos dos.

- si mejor pide dos k una se la come Bill solo creedme.- me dijo Tom

- jajaja vale pos entonces una de jamos y otra de carne- marque el numero, pedí las pizzas y di la dirección.

- dicen k en media ora la tenemos.- me senté en unos cojines k habían en el suelo ya k el único sofá k teníamos estaba ocupado y prefería k siguiera así.

- ehh si queréis nos sentamos nosotros en el suelo es vuestra csaaa- dijo Tom demostrando k también sabia pensar en los demás.

- no tranquilo estamos bien aquí- dijo Paola sentándose a mi lado.

- sabes quien se moriría por conocerte Tom?- dije pensando en corina a ver si podía hacer k vinieran otro día y k ella lo viese

- pos morirían x conocerme todas¡- dijo Tom

- jajajaja valeee. Pero yo conozco a una es especial- dije

- vale como se llama?- me pregunto

- se llama corina es muy simpática

- y como es físicamente?- me pregunto

- pos es un poquito mas bajita k yo pero no mucho el pelo castaño claro rizado muy rizado a mi me parece muy guapa- le dije la verdad¡ así que..

- vale me la tienes k presentar haber k podemos hacer ella y yo- no me lo podía creer¡

- pero tu eres tonto o te lo haces? Como le dices eso de su amiga¡- le soltó su hermano otra vez discutiendo¡

- jajaja da igual de todas las maneras corina no es de las chicas fáciles a las k estas acostumbrado no vas a hacer nada con ella a no ser k te esfuerces como mucho conseguirás su amistad¡

- bueno eso ya se vera¡- me dijo. Me daba igual lo k dijera sabia k con corina no iba a conseguir un royo de una noche así que estaba tranquila.

Bueno llegaron las pizzas cenamos tranquilamente mientras hablábamos de nuestras vidas y de repente

- alaaaaaa si son la una de la madrugada¡ nos tenemos k ir Tom k mañana ay k madrugar para la entrevista¡

- jodeeerrr- se quejo Tom¡

- bueno me a encantado conoceros a sido maravilloso- dije viendo ya el final de este sueño mágico.

- bueno no es una despedida vamos a estar aquí algún tiempo mas así QUE nos vemos mañana x la tarde si te viene bien¡- me dijo Bill abriéndome las puertas del cielo

- si y ya si eso vamos a hacerle una visita a tu amiga corina¡- dijo Tom me alegraba k le apeteciese conocerla a ella l aria mucha ilusión¡

- valeee aquí estaré¡- dije acompañándoles a la puerta con Paola detrás

- bueno mañana nos vemos guapas¡- dijo Bill dándome dos besos. Sabia k para los alemanes era muy raro dar dos besos no estaba en su costumbre así que me sentí especial y mas cuando vi k a Paola solo le daba la mano.

- eso, eso. Dijo Tom dando la mano tanto a mi como a Paola y se fueron cerré la puerta empujándola y me quede en la misma posición varios minutos pensando en lo k había pasado¡

- bueno k algo k comentar¡ te dije o no te dice k la carta funcionaria¡?- me dijo Paola.

- dios k maravilla¡- grite abrazándola y saltando juntas.

Así acabo uno de los mejores días de me vida pero tenia la esperanza de k solo fuera uno de muchos¡

...

Espero k os halla gustado

Bss.


	5. la sorpresa

Capitulo 5: la sorpresa.

Era viernes y hoy vendrían Bill y Tom y conocería a mis amigas pero para eso tenia que llamar a corina y tramar un plan por que quería que fuese una sorpresa, según me habían dicho Irene y Andrea volvieron a hacerse súper fanáticas de Tokio hotel tras su maravilloso concierto, si ese k me perdí pero ahora la verdad me alegro por que si no fuera así no habría conocido a Bill y a Tom.

Así que agarre el teléfono y llame a corina ya k debería hacer k vinieran a mi piso antes de ir al cine como tenia planeada llamo:

-pii pii pii. Si quien es?- era la hermanita de corina.

- hola soy Jessica esta corina?- la dije

- si espera. Coriinaaa¡

- hola?- esa si era corina.

- hola soy jessi que ya sabes k hemos quedado para ir al cine hoy no?- le pregunte.

- si me lo a dicho Andrea por?- me dijo, k lista era ya sospechaba y no le había dicho nada¡ pero me daba igual pensara lo k pensara jamás iba a averiguarlo.

- pos veras es que tengo un problema podrías venir a ayudarme antes de la peli?- la pregunte

- si, pero de k se trata?

- pos veras es que.. Han traído muebles nuevos y como Paola ya se ha ido de vacaciones pues no puedo moverlos yo sola me ayudáis?- le dije, menos mal k no le había dicho k me quedaría las vacaciones aquí.

- aamm vale pero podremos las dos solas?

- si, yo creo k si pero de todas las maneras llamare a Irene y a Andrea y así nos vamos las tras juntas al cine vale?

- valeee. Bueno y k estáis redecorando?- me dijo no se por que me daba k todavía sospechaba.

- poooss es que es un regalo de mi tío son muebles k le sobraron de decorar su discoteca son bastante chulos y modernos k es lo k necesita este piso de mierda- le dije, luego pensé "bueno no son exactamente muebles pero si chulos y modernos así que.."

- aaaammmm k bien. Haber si te dejas de quejar¡ ya me gustaría a mi vivir con alguna de vosotras os lo tenéis k pasar de vicio- me dijo, esta bien había terminado de creérselo¡

- bueno me boy a llamar a Irene y a Andrea quedamos a las 16:00 aquí vale?- le dije antes de k preguntara mas.

- valee si quieres llamo a Irene y se lo explico- me dijo como siempre tan amable.

- bueno me envías un mensaje con su respuesta?

- este bien-

- asta luego bss- la dije despidiéndome

- hasta luego- me dijo y colgué.

Bueno ahora tengo k llamar a Andrea, no iba a resultar nada fácil, si me había costado convencer a corina no quería ni pensar lo k iba a costarme Andrea¡ con lo intuitiva y desconfiada k es¡ en fin abría k intentarlo..

- pii pii pii si?- era Andrea menos mal¡

- holaaa soy jessi k tal?

- bueno aquí aburrida y tu?

- muuuyyy biiienn¡- la dije

- jajajaja por que tan feliz?- ups había metido la pata y ahora k le decía?

- pos no se.. Son vacaciones en fin... no se jajaja- yo creo k lo había echo bastante bien

- mm valeee- no, no lo había echo bien seguía desconfiando¡

- bueno ya sabes k hoy hemos quedado para ir al cine no?

- si por?

- pos por que le e dicho a corina k quedamos en mi casa necesito vuestra ayuda puedes?- le pregunte con voz angelical

- si pero para k es la ayuda?

- pos es que mi tío me regalo alguno de los muebles k le sobraron de redecorar la discoteca de Madrid y yo sola no puedo moverlos- la dije lo mismo k a corina no vaya a ser k por el camino se líen las cosas.

- mm y Paola?- me pregunto, ja se me olvido k era desconfiada, intuitiva y además un poco vaga¡

- pos se a ido ya a su pueblo anda si?

- baleé iré pero luego vamos al cine no quiero k nos quedemos en tu casa eeehhh¡- dijo eso por que ya había ocurrido otras veces. Nos poníamos a hablar y se nos pasaban las oras muertas XD

- OK¡ subiréis juntas no?

- seguramente¡ a las 16:00 te viene bien no?- me pregunte entonces caí en la cuenta de k a corina no le había dicho ora le enviaría un mensaje ahora.

- perfecto bueno te dejo vale k me tengo k duchar y todo esooo- la dije. Hice como con corina me fui rápido para k no pudiera hacer mas preguntas¡

- valeee xao bss

- xao bss

Ya estaaaaaa hoy los chicos vendrían según me habían dicho para comer con Paola y con migo uuuuyyyy k ilusiooon¡ hablando de Paola donde estaba?

Me dirigí hacia el salón y allí estaba viendo la tele.

- hey k ves?

- pues una peli romántica k echan.

- de k va?- la pregunte no se si era aconsejable k viese pelis románticas después de lo k había pasado.

- pos es una chica k tenia mucha suerte pero un día besa a un chico y se intercambian la suerte, resulta k el tiene una suerte pésima mira esa es la chica acaba de perder su suerte- exactamente ay estaba una muchacha en una cárcel al parecer la habían encerrado por algo k le había echo a su jefa. La película me intereso y me quede a verla con Paola. Termino y mire la hora

Las 13:23 es decir k quedaban menos de una ora para k vinieran los chicos y yo aquí viendo una peliculaaaa¡

- aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh paoooolaaaaaaa¡- grite

- k, k pasaaa¡?

- k falta menos de una ora para k vengan¡

- joder k susto me as dadooo¡ la comida ya la tienes encargada no?

- si

- pos entonces solo ay k ir a buscarla y el restaurante esta justo debajo de nosotras¡ no se tarda nada tranquilízate¡ mira voy a buscar la comida y tu preparas la mesa, y no te pasas con los decorativos k luego vendrán y te dará vergúenzaaaaa¡ - me dijo, muy sabia ella ja para variar¡ la verdad es que no solía ser tan responsable al parecer al perder yo mi cordura ella a asumido el papel de ama de casa¡

- valeee me parece bien.- dije por que al fin y al cabo era un buen plan¡ era absolutamente mejor k ponerme histérica y gritar sin hacer nada XD

Bajo a por la comida y yo prepare la mesa cuando termine me vestí no muy arreglada no quería parecer muy desesperada aun que lo estuviese. Paola volvió y pusimos la comida en platos.

Poco después llamaron a la puerta y ay ya si k me dio un soponcioooo

- haber Jessica tranquilízate y ve a abrir la puerta¡ no te desmayes ni nada por el estiló

- vaaaleeeeeeee- dije me temblaba asta la voz¡

Fui hacia la puerta y abrí conteniendo la respiración y ay estaban dos milagros de la naturaleza normal k esta hubiera decidido k vinieran en pareja¡

- hallooo princesa- dijo Bill cuando me vio y otra vez me lance a sus brazos pasando de su hermano

- alaaaaa otra vez me ignoras y encima me pisas¡- me dijo y alo mejor tenia razón y le había pisado pero no me había dado ni cuenta.

- lo siento hola- le dije con una sonrisa y le di dos besitos.

- bueno tengo un hambre k me muero k hay de comer?- dijo Bill

- siii hemos pedido cocido. Os gusta?- les pregunte ya mas tranquila.

- cocido k es eso?- me pregunto Bill

- pues es un plato español k tiene sopa y garbanzos esta rico ya veras- le dije y les lleve al salón donde estaba Paola.

- olaaaa chicos¡- les saludo.

- ola k tal?- pregunto Tom

- bien y vosotras?

- pos matados¡ hemos tenido una entrevista larguisiiimaaa¡- dijo Bill la verdad es que en las entrevistas parecía muy entretenido pero alo mejor no era tan divertido como yo pensaba.

- es que era una entrevista para las revistas de música y nos han preguntado cosas muy profesionales sobre el mundo de la música normalmente es mas divertido- me contesto Tom sin siquiera preguntar.

- bueno a ver k es tal esta este plato español- dijo Bill mirando los platos con cara extrañada me dio la impresión k eso de probar platos nuevos no le hacia mucha gracia.

- mmmm esta riquisimoooo¡- dijo después de probarlo y se comió dos platos¡

Pasamos las oras ablando sobre su vida contándonos a Paola y a mi como es la experiencia de una gira y de ser famosos nos confesaron k a pasar de ser muy divertido tiene momentos en los k te gustaría poder salir a la calle como una persona normal y tener una vida normal¡ pobres ellos no podían pero nos dijeron k eso ya lo habían asumido hace mucho y k viven con ellos muy felices por que aman a sus fans, eso era muy bonito¡

Entonces sonó el timbre y mire la ora eran exactamente las 16:12 vamos k llegaban tarde y yo ni cuenta me había dado

- aaahhh son ellas¡

- quien es tu amiga corina?- me pregunto Tom juguetón me hacia gracia no se por k.

- pues si con Andrea e Irene k también son fans vuestras no saben k estáis aquí es una sorpresa así que quedaos aquí quitecitos mientras abro valeeee?- les dije con mucha ilusión¡

- valeeee- contestaron los gemelos y Paola.

Fui y abrí la puerta.

- joder k estabas haciendo as tardado un montón en abrir?- me pregunto Andrea impaciente

- bueno haber esos muebles son bonito?- me pregunto Irene

- no sabes lo bonitos k son¡- les dije mientras les daba dos besos de saludo y las dejaba pasar

- bueno abrid las puertas ya sabéis donde esta el salón- las dije estaba nerviosa¡

- valeee tranquila- me dijo Andrea. Corina fue la k abrí la puerta y la primera en verlos se quedo completamente estática en el sitio con el manillar en la mano y apunto de desmayarse¡

- corina estas bien? muevete¡- le dijo Irene empujándola y quedando con la misma cara.

- joder estáis tontas o k os pasa? Entrad¡- las empujo y entro ella pero no tubo la misma reacción al ser mas impulsiva

-jodeeeerrr¡- soltó gritando Andrea y se abalanzo sobre Bill en ese momento sentí un poco de celos de una de mis mejores amigas eso no estaba nada bien ella como fan tenia el mismo derecho a abrazarle k yo y con ese pensamiento se me paso esa extraña sensación y sonreí de alegría de ver felices a mis amigas.

Vi como Irene abrazaba a Tom pero este miraba a corina k seguía estática en la puerta alucinando. La había reconocido por la descripción k le di.

-hallooo tu eres corina verdad? Jessica me hablo de ti dice k te gusto es eso cierto?- la dijo sin un signo de verguenzaaaaa y muy seductor le mataría si no me mataba corina después de esto.

-aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh- grito corina por fin reaccionando y se abalanzo entre sus brazos creí k le ahogaría pero Tom estaba en su salsa el chico¡

Cuando estuvieron mas tranquilas nos sentamos a hablar y para mi tremenda alegría Bill volvió a prestarme atención exclusivamente a mí y yo estaba mas k encantada con ese echo.

luego nos fuimos al cine y pasamos una muy agradable tarde vimos una película k tenia muy malas criticas para k no hubiera mucha gente en el cine y Bill y Tom pasaran desapercibidos pero al salir del cine fui irremediable un montón de fans y fotógrafos k no sabia como habían adivinado donde estaban Bill y Tom se abalanzaron sobre nosotros¡ y ellos se tuvieron k ir despidiéndose con un rápido beso, beso k por error Bill me dio en la comisura de los labios nos miramos y nos pusimos rojos como tomatitos los dos.

Pero Bill para mi sorpresa tenía la misma expresión de enamorado k yo. No sabia si eran ilusiones mías pero si eran ilusiones, eran tan bonitas k no quería k nadie me las desmintiera x lo k no dije nada a nadie.

Con esa ilusión y una sonrisa de "tonta enamorada" me acosté esa noche ni me imaginaba lo k pasaría a la mañana siguiente¡

...

Espero que os allá gustado aun que en mi opinión es el k menos me gusta pero no se jeje

Bss


	6. la prensa y mi familia

Capitulo 6: la prensa y mi familia

era sábado y tenia k levantarme pronto por que le había prometido a mi madre k ira a esa dichosa comida familiar la verdad tenia ganas de ir por que vería a mi primita no tenia mas de 4 meses y yo seria su madrina en el bautizo hacia mucho k no la veía así que habría crecido bastante en fin me levante y de repente me acorde del beso accidentado, me puse roja y sentí una sensación muy extraña estaba enamorándome y en serio x Bill por que yo antes de esto le quería era su fan incondicional y asta soñaba con el pero siempre e creído k el amor era mas k todo eso, era exactamente lo k estaba sintiendo por Bill en estos momentos. Esta sensación me gustaba pero a la vez me aterrorizaba por que en el peor de los casos y el mas lógico el no sentiría absolutamente nada x mi y en el mejor de los casos me correspondería pero aun así seguiría siendo un amor imposible por que el tendría k irse a terminar su gira tras este corto descanso k estaba haciendo la banda y yo me quedaría aquí por mis estudios. La verdad no se cual de los dos casos me rompería mas el corazón.

No me daba cuenta pero al pensar esto se me saltaban las lagrimas siempre había sido una persona muy llorona y este momento sin lugar a dudas merecía mis lagrimas pero no me permitiría pensar en eso ya lloraría mas k suficiente cuando el se fuera de mi vida para siempre ahora me limitaría a aprovechar al máximo los pocos días k me quedasen de este maravilloso sueño. Con esto me levante de la cama dispuesta a vestirme ayer le di a Bill mi numero de teléfono y cuando se fueron entre la confusión de mi mente hoy k me llamaría así que puse a cargar el móvil muy dispuesta a estar pendiente de el en todo momento.

Salí de mi cuarto al parecer Paola no estaba no se donde se habría metido. En fin me prepare mi cola-cao y mis galletas y me dispuse a comer cuando de repente:

- jesiiiiiiiiicaaaaaaaaaa¡- Paola acababa de entrar por la puerta al parecer había salido.

- k pasaaa? No grites tan tempranoo¡- la dije

- tienes k ver esto- y puso una revista en la mesa de golpe en la portada estábamos yo y Bill en el momento del beso accidentado¡ al parecer uno de los fotógrafos había conseguido hacer una foto en el momento exacto¡

- joder¡ k es esto?- grite

- si pues no es la única revista k tiene esta portada sabes? Por que tienen esta foto todas las revistas de música y de adolescentes¡- me dijo y yo no me lo podía creer¡

- OH dios mío voy a morir¡- y era cierto estaba a punto de darme un ataque de histeria lo único k me faltaba para mi enamoramiento era k la prensa empezase a inventarse cosas¡

- bueno y por k no me lo dijiste?- me pregunto decidí hacerme la tonta

- decirte el k?

- pos k te dio un beso¡ k va a ser? Es decir el hombre de tu vida te da un beso y no me lo cuentas?- me reprocho medio en broma.

- no te lo conté por que fue un accidente el pretendía darme un beso en la mejilla y se acabo pero le empujaron- la dije tranquila.

- y como sabes k fue un accidente y si lo hizo aposta?

- pues por que no hace dos días k me conoce una estrella como el no se puede enamorar de alguien como yo en dos días- la dije era lógico aun que la verdad me gustaba pensar k lo hizo a posta

- anda y k tienes tu de malo? Por que no se puede enamorar de ti vamos a ver?- me pregunto

- bueno pues por que tiene a miles de chicas detrás de el si se enamorase tan fácilmente esto seria un caos

- pues la verdad es que eso es muy lógico- me reconoció aun que me miro extraño y supuse k no la había convencido del todo pero cambie de tema.

- oye hoy me tengo k ir ya sabes a lo de la comida- la recordé

- ah es verdad bueno sabes creo k voy a llamar a alguna de mis amigas del pueblo k se venga a hacerme compañía.- me dijo la verdad me parecía bien así no se quedaría sola

- vale boy a vestirme cojere el próximo autobús k si llego tarde mi madre me mata- la dije y ella sonrió

Estaba en mi cuarto mirando el horario del autobús y me di cuenta k el próximo era dentro de media ora estaba claro k a ese no llegaba así que tendría k esperar al siguiente k era dentro de una ora y media ese me daba tiempo de sobra.

Llegue al pueblo la verdad no me gustaba nada vivir en un pueblo x eso aun que el piso era pequeño lo consideraba mucho mejor, no tengo nada en contra de los pueblos pero simplemente me gustaba el ajetreo y la vida de la ciudad mi lugar preferido en el mundo era sin lugar a dudas New York la capital del mundo sabia k no moriría sin pisar aun que solo sea un minuto esa ciudad. El sueño completo era coger un vuelo solo de ida pero quien sabe alo mejor algún día lo conseguiría estaba aprendiendo a k los sueños pueden hacerse realidad abecés de la forma mas tonta.

Pensando en eso llegue a mi casa y abrí la puerta.

- mamaaa? Ya e llegado.

- hola k tal el puente? K tal esta Paola?- me pregunto

- pues mucho mejor la verdad hemos tenido unos días muy ajetreados- prefería x el momento dejarlo así no me apetecía nada contarle toda la historia en ese momento.

- bueno me subo a mi cuarto- y así lo hice y hay estaba Bill no Bill el de verdad sino Bill mi conejo lo vi. Un día en una tienda y se parecía tanto a Bill tenia dos manchas k enarcaban sus ojos como si estuvieran pintados y el pelo lo tenia aleonado como Bill así que me lo compre ya teniendo el nombre mas k decidido la verdad pensándolo bien no seria nada agradable tener k decirle a Bill k le había puesto su nombre a mi conejo. jajaja mejor seria evitar ese momento de repente.

- jessicaaa- grito mi padre no había sentido cuando había llegado a casa pero se ve k mi madre le había dicho k había llegado

- queeee?- pregunte asomándome por la puerta de mi cuarto

- bajaaaaa tienes algo k explicarnos- esa voz parecía k era uno se esos momentos en los k pretendía estar enfadado pero en realidad se estaba riendo. Bueno baje igual.

- k pasa?- pregunte llegando y viendo a mi madre ver una revista maldición¡ mi padre había comprado una de esas dichosas revistas con esa maldita portada.

- k es esto?- dijo mi madre dando la vuelta a la revista para k pudiera ver la portada.

- pues veras es que es una larga historia- les dije

- pos empieza por el principio- me dijo mi padre sentándose en el sillón.

Les conté todo o casi todo desde lo k paso con el concierto asta el momento del "beso" k ni a eso llego pero bueno.

- me estas diciendo k estas saliendo con un cantante famoso?- pregunto mi madre incluso emocionada

- no mama no me estas escuchando solo vinieron por la carta y les caímos bien eso es todo y el beso fue un accidente- la dije ya empezando a cabrearme con el temita

- bueno esta bien. La verdad es que el muchacho es un poco raro no?

- no papa, es solo su forma de vestir es libre de vestirse como quiera y no tienes ningún derecho de criticarlo- solté a la defensiva no pensaba ni por asomo permitir k se metieran con Bill

- vale vale tranquila sabes k eso a mi me da igual su forma de vestir no cambia el k sea buena persona. Pos anda k no e conocido yo gente rara...- dijo. Esta bien me había pasado con mi padre el no era de las personas k discriminan a los demás por su forma de vestir

- bueno si ya a acabado el interrogatorio me subo a mi cuarto- les dije escabulléndome

Pero no tuve tiempo ni de subir todas las escaleras cuando llamaron a la puerta debía de ser mis tías. Y así fue vinieron todas juntas y vi a mi primas. Comimos tranquilamente cuando oímos la puerta.

- quien será? No falta nadie boy a abrir a ver- dijo mi madre. Y se fue a abrir la puerta

- jessicaaaaaa es para ti- dijo la note nerviosa quien seria?

Fui a la puerta y ay estaba Bill no sabia como había llegado asta mi casa por que no le había dado la dirección pero le abrí la puerta igual y bajo la atenta y odiosa mirada de mi madre me dio dos besos de saludo luego se dirigió a mi madre

- hola soy Bill kaulitz. Usted debe de ser la madre de Jessica- dijo haciendo alarde de unos modales mas k perfectos.

- hola llámame Miriam por que como vuelvas a llamarme de usted me deprimo- dijo mi madre al parecer lo e usted le había echo sentirse mas vieja y a la vez le había echo gracia

- esta bien como quieras- dijo Bill ahora tuteándola

- bueno se puede saber como as llegado asta aquí? Por que no me parece para nada mal k estas aquí pero como sabes mi dirección?- le pregunte con curiosidad

- pues e ido a tu piso y Paola me a dado tu dirección lo demás lo a echo el GPS del coche- me contesto tranquilamente

- jaja vale era lógico- asumí

-venid k te presento a la familia ya k estas aquí- dijo mi madre lo k faltaba en un solo día iba a conocer a todos de golpe¡

- vale me encantaría- dijo Bill mirando mi cara de preocupación. Y me dio la mano intentando decirme k me tranquilizara k no pasaba nada

Entramos en la cocina y todo quedo en silencio reconocieron perfectamente a Bill y instantáneamente las miradas fueron a parar a nuestras manos unidas.

- bueno este es Bill el ídolo de mi hija y ahora su amigo. Estas son las tías de Jessica rosa y paloma y los tíos santi y manolo sus primas lidia y Paula- mientras decían todo esto las personas se levantaron y Bill iba saludándoles con la mano libre. Yo me solté de la mano de Bill y dije:

- y aquí esta la personita mas importante de todas las k ay aquí mi primita carla - lo dije cogiendo a mi primita en brazos era un bebe precioso. Bill se dio la vuelta y la miro en mis brazos.

- oooohhhhh k guapa k es. Ola carlaaa- dijo cojiendo una de sus pequeñas manitas y dándole un beso. Cosa k me pareció muy bonito a mis tías y a mi madre también por que de repente vimos tres flases apuntándonos directamente.

- mamaaa pero k haces?- a dije acababa de estropearme un momento precioso con su entupida cámara.

- es que estabais tan monos así k no hemos podido resistir la tentación- me dijo. Uff esto era un desastre

De repente entro mi padre por a puerta había ido a comprar hielos k se habían gastado.

- ostras¡ joder no parecías tan alto en las fotos ehh yo soy Juan el padre de Jessica- ya esta había metido la pata y yo me había puesto roja. Al parecer a Bill le había echo gracia

- jajaja si las fotos engañan mucho soy Bill- dijo con cara de estar pasándoselo pipa. Mis tías se estaban aguantando la risa viendo mi cara de sorpresa.

Y esto ya fue la gota k colmo el baso de repente veo k el conejito k antes me parecía una monada se acercaba a Bill y este con cara de sorpresa dijo:

- anda un conejo¡ k mono. Tiene nombre?- me pregunto.

- eeeeeeeeemmmmmmmm conejito- le dije sin pensar y me miro extrañado mi familia k sabia perfectamente el nombre se rió por lo bajo mi padre tubo k esconder su risa tras una estridentosa tos

- le as puesto conejito a un conejo?- pregunto

- puuueess es que tenia otro nombre pero solo viene cuando le llamas conejito así que se a quedado así- le dije pero no sonó nada creíble por que mi familia me estaba poniendo nerviosa. Y de repente entro en la cocina el responsable de k el conejo estuviera ay. Mi hermano pequeño

- OLAA. Me devuelves el conejo- le dijo a Bill medio asustado. Lo mataría¡

- si toma. Como te llamas?- le pregunto mientras le devolvía el conejo

- yo Adrián y tu eres el de las fotos de cuarto de mi hermana a k si?- le pregunto¡ dichoso y jodido niño

- jajajaja siii supongo k si me llamo Bill- le dijo

- anda como el conejitoooo¡- o dios mioooooooo o diooosss miooo me moriría allí mismo del infarto¡ mataría a ese niño tarde o temprano lo mataría¡. Bill se dio la vuelta y me miro

- así que.. Se llama Bill?- me dijo aguantándose la risa.

- te dije k tenia otro nombre tu no me preguntaste cual- le dije muy digna yo con un color rojo en mi cara k se vería a kilómetros. Era lo único k les falto a todos para echarse a reír. Y yo con la dignidad k para mi sorpresa me quedaba deje a la niña en su carrito y me subí a mi cuarto.

Oí como Bill les decía a los demás k se iba con migo y me siguió abrí la puerta de mi cuarto haciéndome la enfadada por que era imposible enfadarme con el además no tenia la culpa

Llegamos arriba y entre en mi cuarto y el detrás. Si el piso estaba empapelado de posters mi habitación no iba a ser menos me tumbe en la cama bocabajo y mirando a la pared para poder ocultar mis sonrojadas mejillas

- oye cuantos postres no? Tienes algunos repetidos- me dijo y era cierto tenia repetidos por que quite algunos para llevarlos al piso y como sin ellos la habitación quedaba bacía pos puse repetidos. No le conteste seguí haciendo k estaba enfadada

- oye no te abras enfadado no? es que no era mi intención me ha echo gracia k le pusieras mi nombre a un conejo pero el conejo es monisimo y me alegra k pensaras en mi cuando lo compraste.- me dijo todo eso acariciándome el pelo y la espalda. No le conteste si conseguía k me siguiera acariciando el pelo sin contestarle no le contestaría nunca se sentía bien a gusto.

- oyeeee mírame.- dijo había cambiado de táctica ahora me hacia cosquillas para k me moviese y sin duda lo consiguió no podía parar de reírme

-jajajaja vale vale para, no me e enfadado pero paraaaa jajajajaja- dije como pude.

- esta bien eso me gusta más- me dijo con una sonrisa de superioridad y le tire un cojin.

- jajajaja- me reí de su cara tenia una cara de no saber lo k había pasado muy graciosa

- a si? No deberías haber echo eso lo sabias?- me dijo cojiendo mi almohada y dándome en toda la cara con ella y así empezó una juego de niños k duro un rato.

Todo voló por los aires por que no solo nos dábamos a nosotros si no también a los muebles.

No sabia como ni cuando pero acabamos en el suelo con el encima de mi y sus labios a escasos centímetros de los míos nos mirábamos a los ojos me avisaba con la mirada de lo k pretendía hacer dándome la oportunidad de elegir.

Mi parte racional me decía k lo mejor era apartar la cara y dejar k cada uno siguiera su propio camino ya k algún día no muy lejano el se iría para no volver y yo me quedaría destrozada

Pero mi corazón k en ese momento papiltaba tanto y tan fuerte k creí k se rompería. Me decía k le besara, k jamás había amado a nadie como le amaba a el, k disfrutara del momento por que si no lo hacia me arrepentiría eternamente de haber dejado pasar el amor de mi vida

No sabia k hacer y...

...

Me quedo interesante el final a k si?

jeje

Espero k os aya gustado dejad comentario

Bss

Paola el capitulo te lo dedico por tu cumple¡ jajaja Felicidades¡


	7. enamorada

Capitulo 7: enamorada.

le bese como si la vida se me fuera en eso por que k mas daba si luego, enamorada como estaba iba a llorar igual tanto si lo besaba como si no así que estaba mas k dispuesta de disfrutar de el todo lo k pudiese y luego ya pagaría con lagrimas mis actos.

Se sentía maravillosamente bien estaba en ese mismo momento en el cielo mas perfecto k se puede imaginar m acariciaba el pelo y la cara con mucho mimo y yo no sabia ni k hacer con mis manos entones se abrió la puerta de mi cuarto y ay estaba mi madre con los ojos como platos

- uuuyyy perdón- dijo y cerró la puerta

Se escandalizo un poco y no me extraña vamos a ver estaba en el suelo con Bill encima estábamos rojos los dos y teníamos unos pelos horribles por la pelea de almohadas k habíamos tenido recientemente mi madre no había echo otra cosa k pensarse lo peor¡

Empuje débilmente a Bill me temblaban asta los huesos por el beso y por los nervios de lo k había pasado con mi madre con k cara bajaba ahora seguro k se lo estaba contando a mis tías

Mire a Bill y se estaba riendo

- de k te ríes si se puede saber?- le pregunte

- de tu cara tienes una cara de susto impresionante y no se si es por tu madre o por que beso peor de lo k creía espero k sea la primera- me dijo mirándome y sonriendo de esa manera tan intensa.

- a sido por mi madre no as visto su cara¡? Se a pensado k...- de je la frase sin terminar sabia k me entendería perfectamente.

- jajaja bueno da igual tu madre no parece de las madres estrictas- dijo quitándole importancia

- estricta no es, pero pesada ni te lo imaginas la ultima vez k se pensó lo peor me regalo tres cajas de condones por si acaso¡- le dije ya riéndome asta yo

- jajajajajajaja- no podía parar de reírse y a mi me hacia feliz verle contento

- bueno ya esta bien de reírse k hacemos¡ me da vergüenza bajar¡- le dije

- pues a mi no, te quiero y lo demás no me importa lo mas mínimo- dijo abrazándome y en ese momento derrame algunas lagrimas de la emoción y de la felicidad. Esta vez la k se lanzo y le bese fui yo lo necesitaba solo un beso y me había vuelto adicta tenia muchos sueño referentes al primer amor pero jamás pensé k se sintiera así de bien, sentía k podía estar así por años.

- te quiero- le dije entre besos

- yo también no sabes lo feliz k me haces¡ pero tengo k darte una mala noticia me tengo k ir la semana k viene para terminar la gira nos quedan pocos conciertos uno aquí en Barcelona y los de Alemania k son los finales- dijo y yo me eche a llorar sabia k este momento llegaría pero aun así era muy triste

- eeeeyyyy no llores solo serán tres semanas y volveré aquí contigo- me dijo limpiándome las lagrimas

- de verdad volverás?- le pregunte algo infantil

- pues claro k si, me e enamorado y ahora tu pasas a ser lo mas importante- me dijo llenándome de felicidad

- gracias- le dije sonriendo

Entonces mi madre volvió a entrar ya mas calmada

- esto.. Te estaba llamando corina dice k es importante- me informo

- oye mama k lo k as visto antes no era ni mucho menos lo k te as pensado- le dije para calmara por que sabia por su cara k estaba muriéndose por hacerme miles de preguntas.

- bueno ya hablaremos- dicho eso se fue y supe k me esperaba un interrogatorio

**narra corina**

Me acababa de levantar mi madre todo nerviosa decía k había alguien esperándome en el salón.

- quien es mama?- le pregunte era el único día k iba a tener para dormir asta tarde ya me había fastidiado la visita

- no puedo explicártelo ven a verle- me dijo

- bueno me pongo aun que sea el chándal y voy- le conteste extrañada como era posible k no pudiera decirme quien era ella no dejaría k entrara ningún desconocido a casa.

Me puse el pantalón del chándal y una camiseta de manga corta y aun descalza me dirigí al salón. Y ay estaba un sueño echo realidad cuantas veces me había imaginado soñando desierta k Tom me esperaba en el salón de casa.

- ola bella durmiente. Como a estas oras todavía durmiendo?- me saludo

- o-o-ola pues es que no se...- no sabia ni explicarme de lo nerviosa k estaba

- jajaja tranquila no te pongas nerviosa ya me conoces soy una persona muy normal- me dijo sin razón por que el de normal tiene mas bien poco.

- bueno yo no opino lo mismo- le dije ya mas tranquila

- vamos a dar un paseo? Viniendo para acá e visto un parque te apetece?- me estaba invitando a mi¡.

Entonces recordé lo k me dijo Jessica de k tuviera cuidado con el k era muy majo pero también un mujeriego y tenia razón no querría k me utilizase para una noche pero estaba dispuesta a comprobar si era verdad k era un mujeriego o era una mascara k el mismo se había puesto.

- vale me visto y nos vamos vale?- le dije decidiéndome.

- OK aquí te espero- me dijo

Me fui corriendo a vestirme me puse unos vaqueros y una camiseta aria frió y no querría pasar frió así que cogí también la chaqueta me puse muy poco maquillaje como me gustaba muy casual

- esta muy guapa- me dijo y yo como única contestación mire al suelo y me puse roja.

- oye como as llegado asta mi casa?- le pregunte

- se lo pregunte a Paola la amiga de Jessica me a traído asta aquí por que no se acordaba del nombre de la calle- me explico

- AMM- y entonces recordé la única vez k Paola estuvo aquí pero bueno tengo k agradecerle k tenga tan buena memoria¡

- vamos princesa- dijo abriéndome la puerta de mi propia casa.

- pero k zalamero eres no?

- k es eso?- me pregunto con una cara. Parecía haberse creído k le había insultado

- pues zalamero es una persona k dice muchos piropos y elogios a otra para hacerla sentir mejor a cambio de algo- dije esto ultimo mirándole a los ojos haber si pillaba la indirecta.

- jajajaja yo no quiero nada a cambio no soy tan mujeriego como cree la gente aun que no te boy a negar k si me gusta eso de k me den mimos de mas ya me entiende- me dijo con una sonrisa picara

- jajaja pues eso eres un zalamero- le pique

- oyeeee bueno contigo no será igual ya lo veras- me dijo mirándome a los ojos

Como k conmigo acaso quería algo con migo? Me moría ahora k se suponía k debía decir¡ se quedo un silencio algo incomodo al parecer quería k le dijera algo parecido a una respuesta a esa insinuación

- oye corina k te quería decir una cosa... me gustas mucho nunca e creído en eso k cree mi hermano del amor a primera vista pero creo k acabo de cambiar de opinión desde k te vi no puedo dejar de pensar en ti eres una chica maravillosa y.. Ya no se k mas decir x favor di algo¡- me dijo parándonos en mitad del parque

- estooo no se k decir Tom tu también me gustas siempre me as gustado y ahora k te conozco me gustas mas y...- no puede decir nada mas. Me estaba besando y me encantaba no quería k parase jamás. Pero pronto necesitamos aire y paramos para mirarnos a los ojos y ver nuestras caras reflejadas en ellos

- te quiero y jamás e querido a una mujer así- me dijo

- yo también te quiero y eres mi primer amor así que te ruego no me hagas daño- le dije ya sincerándome x completo

- jamás te aria daño es mas no dejare k nadie lo haga- me dijo volviéndome a besar con amor.

- me tengo k ir al ensayo espero k a Bill no se le olvide esta con Jessica y se obsesiona cuando se enamora.- me dijo

- k Bill se a enamorado de Jessica¡ pero eso es genial¡- le dije emocionada

- si en fin se lo iba a decir hoy asi que ella ya tendría k saberlo boy a llamarle- dijo cojieno el teléfono pero al rato colgó al parecer no le respondía

- k raro lo debe tener en silencio lo k te digo se obsesiona- me informo

- llamo a Jessica haber si esta con ella?- le pregunte intentando servir de ayuda

- si por favor

Coji mi móvil y llame pero me lo cojio su madre

- sii?

- ola soy corina esta Jessica?- que raro estaba llamando a su móvil

- uy si espera k esta arriba- me dijo la mujer

- vale

Hoy como se habría una puerta y como se cerraba tras un "uuuyyy perdón"

- esto corina sigues ay?- me pregunto la madre

- si a pasado algo?- le pregunte con una sonrisa ya me imaginaba lo k había pasado

- pos si mira luego ye llama k te lo explique ella vale?

- de acuerdo pero dígala k es urgente- le dije

- vale adiós- me dijo y colgó

Mire a Tom con una sonrisa

- k a pasado?- me pregunta

- me parece k la madre de Jessica a pillado a tu hermano besándose con su hija y no a querido interrumpir ahora me llama- le dije medio riéndome de su cara k se cambiaba de la exasperación a la diversión

- este se a olvidado del ensayo¡ oye tu no sabrás donde vive Jessica para ir a buscar a mi hermano?- me pregunto

- sii esta en casa de sus padres en un pueblo

- vale vente con migo recogemos a Jessica y a mi hermano y os llevamos a ver un ensayo de Tokio hotel quieres?

- siiiiiiii eso seria un sueño echo realidad¡- le dije emocionada¡ espera llamo a mi madre para informarla.

- valeee- me dijo sonriendo por mi reacción de fanática

Llame a mi madre y como suponía no me puso ninguna pega pero me dijo k ya hablaríamos sobre ese muchacho refiriéndose a Tom pero eso en este momento no me importaba.

Me subí en el coche de Tom un maravilloso Ferrari y nos dirigimos a casa de Jessica en el viaje me di cuenta de k le gustaba la velocidad a este ritmo le pondrían una multa pero el no parecía tener problemas por que iba hablándome mientras conducía

**narra Jessica**

Hoy como llamaban al timbre y tenia el presentimiento de k seria otra sorpresa agradable. Al parecer mi madre abrió la puerta y alguien subió las escaleras.

En ella apareció corina con una sonrisa iluminada y detrás Tom k miro a su hermano directamente

- oye se puede saber por que no cojees el móvil? Sabes cuantas llamadas te e echo? Ola Jessica- le grito a su hermano tras lo cual me saludo sonriendo tenia un problema de doble personalidad o algo

- a k me as llamado? No me había dado cuenta. K haces aquí?- le pregunto Bill

- pues recordarte k tenemos ensayo dentro de una ora y k nos tenemos k ir- le dijo Tom

- joder es verdad se me había olvidado- dijo Bill alarmado

- lo k te decía se obsesiona y no piensa, no es que piense muy a menudo pero cuando se enamora es un completo inútil- le dijo Tom a corina desde cuando tenían tanta complicidad estos dos tendría k interrogar muy seriamente a corina. Aun que no se me pasaba por alto k había dicho k su hermano estaba enamorado y eso me encanto y me izo sonrojarme al mismo tiempo

- oyeeeeee serás idiota- dijo Bill pegando a Tom con mi almohada en la cara

A Tom se le quedo cara de alelado pero enseguida se le paso por que cojio uno de los peluches y pego a u hermano menos mal k les había dado por pegarse con almohadas y peluches por que si no íbamos a salir muy mal. Corina y yo nos metimos por medio para k lo dejaran ya.

- bueno tienen razón nos vamos. Jessica te quieres venir al ensayo?- me pregunto Bill

- siiiiiii- dije gritando de la ilusión me había perdido un concierto pero esto era infinitamente mejor.

- jajaja vale corina también se viene así se las presentamos a Georg y Gustav- le dijo Tom a Bill

- OK venga vamonos- me dijo Bill

- bueno me tengo k vestir esperarnos abajo- dije cogiendo a corina del brazo para k no se fuera teníamos k hablar.

- vale os esperamos en el coche- dijeron los dos a la vez y luego se miraron y sonrieron bajando ver por una vez k algo de gemelos les quedaba

Bajamos con los chicos abajo para abrirles la verja del jardín si no podrían salir y toda mi familia nos miraron sonriendo. Corina y yo nos miramos y no hubo mas k decir

- aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh- gritamos las dos a la vez abrazándonos no sabíamos como pero de repente se había cumplido nuestro mas imposible sueño.

Nos subimos arriba y cuando estábamos allí mientras elegía la ropa k me iba a poner le pregunte a corina:

- bueno me podrías explicar k a pasado con Tom?

- pues... aaaahhhh tía me a dicho k jamás a sentido por una mujer lo k siente por mi dios k ilusión¡- dijo gritando estaba muy feliz y eso me alegraba mucho

- bueeenooo tu no te quedas atrás k se suponía k estabas haciendo con Bill cuando te e llamado k tu madre se a alterado y todo?- me pregunto mirándome y sonriendo con complicidad

- pues estaba besando a MI NOVIO pasa algo?- dios k bien se sentía referirse a Bill Kaulitz como mi novio

- jajaja nada absolutamente ninguno. Bueno venga vístete¡- me metió prisa

- vooooyyyy- ya había elegido unos vaqueros y una camiseta con unas botas cuando me las puse grite- bueno ahora solo queda pintarme y peinarme

**narra Bill**

Cuando nos abrieron la puerta salimos y oímos un grito nos miramos y sonreímos

- bueno se puede saber k te traes entre manos con corina es muy buena persona no deberías jugar con ella- le dije como siempre esperando la típica respuesta "déjame en paz yo ago lo k quiero" era le respuesta k me daba siempre tras la cual se acababa la discusión

- bueno no se es extraño esto k estoy sintiendo...- me dijo mirando al cielo no me lo podía creer mi hermano enamorado le mire con los ojos como platos

- me estas intentando decir k te as enamorado?- le pregunte incrédulo

- bueno pues... si creo k si. Pero deja de mirarme así¡- me dijo

- sabia k llegaría el día en el k sin querer te tropezases con la chica adecuada para ti- le dije quizás algo mas paternal pero era mi gemelo y estaba arto k hadase por ay haciendo el capullo

- jajajaja vale... buuueeeenooo pero tu también tienes algo k contarme k estabas haciendo con Jessica cuando llamo corina eeehhhh- me pregunto jugando me conocía bien y sabia k me sonrojaría como un niño pequeño si tenia k reponerle a esa pregunta.

- nada de lo k te imaginas seguro¡- le dije rojo tras lo cual como suponía se rió de mi

- me alegro hermanito somos gemelos asta en esto nos enamoramos los dos a la vez para k luego digan k no nos parecemos en nada- me dijo

Tras lo cual la puerta se abrió y salio corina la novia de mi hermano aun que me sonaba raro me gustaba

- ola cuñada¡ donde esta Jessica?- le pregunte y se sonrojo yo me reí sin querer

- pues esta ablando con su madre sobre lo k a visto- me dijo ese era el momento en el k mi hermano se reía y yo me sonrojaba

- bueno mama k si k luego hablamos adiós- Jessica salio de casa gritando

- llevas condones? Haber si encima vamos a tener un disgusto¡- le pregunto su madre mirándome a mi desde la puerta

Mi hermano ya no podía mas estaba sentado en el suelo llorando de la risa temía k se iba a morir si no respiraba y corina estaba casi en la misma situación pero apoyada en la pared

- mamaaaaaa¡- grito Jessica dándose la vuelta y empujando a su madre hacia dentro tras lo cual cerro la puerta y me miro para esas alturas yo debía parecer un cangrejo de un color rojo intenso sentía k se me había subido toda la sangre a las mejillas

- ja ves lo k te decía? Ahora a juzgar por el color de tus mejillas si te importa- me dijo sonriendo avergonzada

-aaaaaahhhhh- grito Jessica se había tropezado con las piernas de mi hermano k seguía riéndose en el suelo- pero bueno se puede saber k haces ay tirado?- le pregunto

Mi hermano se soco las lágrimas y le dijo

- lo siento es que me a dado la risa- tras lo cual miro a corina y empezaron a reírse otra vez

- anda ven bamonos dejemos a este par k ya veras como se ríe Tom cuando diga en la próxima entrevista k se a enamorado como una colegiala- le dije a Jessica mirando y sonriendo ella se rió por lo bajo

Inmediatamente mi hermano se levanto del suelo y me encaro cojio a corina de la mano y me dijo

- si me e enamorado pero no como una colegiala k conste- y yo sonreí

- eres la primera chica por la k es capaz de decir eso no se k milagro abras echo pero sigue así- le dije a corina y le guiñe un ojo a lo k ella respondió sonriendo.

- bueno ya esta bien de gilipolleces bamonos al ensayo k nos están esperando- me dijo mi hermano

- OK abra k darle caña verdad?- le dije mientras le habría la puerta de mi Porsche a Jessica

- jajaja pues claro otra multa no vendrá mal para la colección- me dijo mi hermano a Jessica le veía una cara de emoción parece k le gusta la velocidad pero corina mira aterrorizada a Tom

- oye k es eso de meterle caña? Uuuu no me mates haz el favor- le dijo

- tranquila mi amor k estas en manos de uno de los mejores conductores del mundo- se chuleo mi hermano

- si solo le supero yo así que estate tranquila- le dije

- jajaja- corina se rió de la cara de incredulidad k me dedicaba mi hermano

Y así empezamos una carrera acelerada hacia la sala donde teníamos k ensayar esa vez. Con la diferencia de k esta vez podría decir a todos k por fin me había enamorado.


	8. el ensayo

Bueno recibí y leí un comentario diciéndome k mi historia es ilegal, pues bien cuando la persona k me mando ese mensaje lo ponga en las cientos de historias k hay en esta pagina sobre Tokio hotel y sus integrantes entonces borrare la historia. Hasta entonces y con toda mi ecuación seguiré escribiendo para quien lo quiera leer.

Gracias.

**narra Bill**

Estaba claro k nos estábamos tomando muy en serio la carrera tomamos la autopista de pago y nada mas desaparecer de la vista de los empleados k te cobraban empezamos a correr a las de 150 k/h estaba muy claro k nos iban a poner una bonita multa. Nos hacíamos gestos ósennos mi hermano y yo cada vez k alguno conseguía adelantar al otro Jessica lo estaba pasando en grande se notaba k le gustaba la adrenalina pero de repente mi hermano empezó a aminorar la velocidad y mire por el retrovisor para ver a corina al borde del infarto.

Llegamos y nos bajamos del coche

-k a pasado?- le pregunte a Tom

- pues k a corina le daba miedo. Estas bien preciosa?- le pregunto

- pu pu pues si supongo k si- le dijo corina todavía al borde del infarto

- jajajaja si es que es una miedica¡- dijo Jessica

- mira cállate o te la ganas¡- le dijo corina

- bueno bueno tranquilas¡- intente poner paz

Entramos en el estudio yo estaba ablando con mi hermano y Jessica y corina se quedaron atrás todavía discutiendo pero no parecía serio por que Jessica se reía y a corina se le escapaba de vez en cuando una sonrisa. Yo y Tom entramos sin ningún problema y seguimos andando

- biiillll- me grito Jessica

Mire hacia atrás y vi k los guardias estaban reteniendo a Jessica y a corina creyendo k eran fans k intentaban colarse.

- ey dejarlas pasar vienen con nosotros- les dije a los guardias

- esta seguro señor Kaulitz a nosotros no nos han informado de k aya pases vips para las fans hoy- me dijo uno de los guardias Jessica le estaba mirando como si quisiera sacarle los ojos

- ella no son solo fans. Vienen con nosotros por motivos especiales déjelas pasar- dijo Tom

- esta bien adelante- contesto el guardia dejándolas pasar.

- uff k idiotaaa. No si lo k esta claro es que colarse no se va a colar nadie- me dijo Jessica

- si la verdad es que tenemos unos guardias muy eficientes jajaja- le conteste

Subimos a la sala de ensayo y me encontré con David

- hola David- le salude

- hola. Mm quienes son ellas?

- pues te presento a Jessica mi novia- le dije orgulloso

- hola- ella saludo roja se ve k era tímida

- y ella es corina la novia de Tom- le dije agarrando a corina de un brazo para presentarla ya k a Tom le habían llamado y estaba ablando

- hola- le saludo ella.

La cara de David no tenia precio había puesto cara de ligera sorpresa cuando le dije lo de Jessica pero cuando le dije lo de Tom cambio la cara de sorpresa x una de prefunda incredulidad

- como as dicho?- me pregunto

- k es corina la novia de Tom, si así como lo oyes mi hermano a decidido sentar la cabeza y ella es perfecta- le dije sonriendo ante su cara

- ooohh encantado tienes k ser un milagro o algo así si consigues k Tom deje de ir haciendo el cafre por la vida te doy lo k quieras- le dijo dándole dos besos como saludo

- jajaja se intentara- le contesto ella

- aaaa y felicidadeeesss. Me alegro de conocer a la chica k tanto tiempo as esperado- dijo dirigiéndose a Jessica tras lo cual se puso roja

- bah déjala la estas poniendo nerviosa- le dije a David

- bueno vamos a ensayar o k?- pregunto mi hermano abrazando a corina por la espalda

- k pena k no tenga la cámara tu enamorado no me lo puedo creer- dijo David mirando a TOM

- pues creértelo ella es perfecta y es mía- le dijo dándole un corto beso en los labios a corina

Tras lo cual aparecieron Gustav y Georg

- hola- dijo Georg

- hola mm quienes son ellas?- pregunto Gustav con una sonrisa al vernos abrazados

- hola chicos esta es corina MI novia- dijo Tom resaltando la palabra mi ante la mirada de Georg

- co-co-como?- preguntaron tartamudeando de la sorpresa

- uuyyy pero k pasa k no puedo tener una relación estable sin k nadie me mire mal o k?- mi hermano acabo por perder la paciencia

- eeehhh no, no es eso es que bueno es raro pero felicidades- dijo Gustav

- si felicidades y encantado de conocerte

Entonces todas las miradas se posaron en Jessica k con lo tímida k era eso no le gusto mucho y escondió su cara en mi cuello haciéndome estremecer

- uuuuuu ten cuidado cuñadita k mi hermanito lleva encima mucho tiempo de abstinencia- soltó mi hermano abecés tener un gemelo era fastidioso por que nadie había notado mi pequeño problema con la caricia involuntaria si mi hermano no supiera leer en mi cara por que no había nada k le pudiera ocultar así como tampoco había nada k el me pudiera ocultar a mi. Pero en casos como este y siendo mi hermano un bocazas pues resultaba un autentico fastidio.

Jessica me miro con una pregunta en los ojos k no me veía en condiciones de responder

- tu te callas idiota¡ hola chicos ella es Jessica mi novia y nos vamos para k os riáis a gusto ehh- lo dije sin respirar sabia exactamente como cerrar sus bocas pero no iba a montar un follon delante de Jessica no llevábamos ni un día saliendo en serio no quería asustarla

La lleve al escenario improvisado donde ensayaríamos esa tarde

- mira te quedaste sin concierto ahora tienes un concierto privado- la dije

- jaja eso estaba pensando k debo ser la persona mas afortunada del mundo¡ yo creo k toda mi mala suerte de todos estos años solo a sido por que mi suerte se estaba acumulando para el momento en el k te conociera- me dijo y el echo de k tuviera los ojos aguados y una sonrisa en los labios me emociono mucho nada hacia casi nada k la conocía pero ya me encantaba verla feliz.

La bese como si mi vida se me fuera en ello por que la necesitaba, por que quería y ella al parecer también me rodeo el cuello con los brazos y se puso de puntillas para alcanzarme mejor. La abrace por la cintura así seguimos asta k entraron los demás.

- eeehhhh iros a un hotel¡- dijo corina¡ la verdad me di la vuelta con la firme intención de mandar a mi hermano a la mierda pero al descubrir k había sido ella me quede con la boca abierta eso si k no me lo esperaba.

Corina ante mi silencio ando orgullosa pero de repente se callo al suelo y se levanto mirando a Jessica k estaba sospechosamente a un lado con una sonrisa malévola

- uuuu losinito es que los besos de Bill me dejan atontada- dijo con una inocencia k no se creía ni ella.

- jajaja vale ya esta bien de peleas vamos a ensayar- dijo Gustav

- eso k yo quiero oírte cantar en directo de una buena vez¡- grito Jessica y me subía al escenario.

Sabia k ella no iba a sentir lo mismo k en un concierto por que era terriblemente diferente solo nos sentábamos y ensayábamos las canciones. Se me ocurrió entonces k me la llevaría con migo a Barcelona para el concierto luego le pagaría el viaje de regreso a su casa e iría a terminar la gira en Alemania y a los pocos días volvería con ella. Eso me gustaba pero tenia k planearlo todo y luego le daría la sorpresa espero k acepte

**marra Jessica**

Dios era precioso lo mejor k me había pasado en mi vida cantaba mirándome a los ojos y llego un momento en el k por mucho k quisiera escucharle cantar solo le miraba embobada incapaz de escuchar otra cosa k no fuera mi corazón palpitando apunto de salirse de su sitio.

Y llego el momento en el k empezó a cantar mi canción favorita "don't jump" y se me saltaron las lagrimas sentí como corina apretaba mi mano mandándome fuerzas para no llorar de la emoción.

Nada mas acabar me arme de valor subí al pequeño escenario y abrace a Bill mientras le besaba y creí k nadie lograría separarme de el en ese momento pero mi necesidad de oxigeno lo consiguió

- uuyy lo sintoo- dije con algo de vergüenza pero sentirlo no lo sentía

- jaja no lo sientas me encanta- me dijo volviéndome a besar

- ooohhh k boonitoo- dijo Gustav

- vale chicos x hoy se acabo el ensayo veo k tenéis la cabeza en otras cosas- hoy k decía David

- nos vamos a pasear?- pregunto corina abrazando a Tom por la cintura la verdad es que estaban para hacerles una foto.

- bueno pero entonces esperad aquí tenemos k decírselo a los guardias y esas cosas- dijo Tom

- vale- dijimos a la vez y los chicos se fueron a preparar

- la verdad es que es raro k para pasear tengamos k llevar guardias. Si me lo llegan a decir hace una semana no me lo creo- me dijo corina

- tienes toda la razón es increíble pero lo mas increíble de todo es estamos saliendo con Bill y Tom yo es que todavía no lo asimilo lo veía tan imposible- le dije sinceramente

- tienes razón es increíble

En ese momento entraron los cuatro y no me creí lo k veía Bill k asta ese momento estaba peinado con su pelo liso ahora lo tenia recogido, llevaba una gorra, se había puesto un chándal y unas gafas de sol negras grandes. Tom Gustav y Georg estaban igual en chándal con gorras y gafas

- pero k os a pasado?- pregunto corina se notaba k se estaba aguantando las ganas de reír

- no te rías es mejor k la gente nos mire y diga "k pintas" k digan "tokioooo hooteelll aaaahhhh" y vengan corriendo- dijo Tom gesticulando de una manera muy graciosa

- nosotros adoramos a nuestros fans pero ay momentos en los k la falta de intimidad nos acaba asfixiando- me dijo Bill quitándose las gafas para mirarme

- bueno pues vuelve a ponerte las gafas y veámonos- le dije con una sonrisa

El resto de la tarde fue de maravilla fue muy agradable y algunas fans conseguían reconocerle a pesar de su "disfraz" pero el les daba un autógrafo y una sonrisa y ellas quedaban mas k felices.

Me llevo en casa a pesar de k le dije k podría cojer un autobús se despidió con un beso diciéndome k mañana volvería a verme y me daría una sorpresa k seria me moría de la intriga¡

Además mañana iba a ser mi ultimo día de vacaciones así que tendría k volver a clases y mejor si es con una sonrisa.


	9. capitulo 9

Capitulo 9

**narra Jessica**

Me levante esa mañana muy temprano estaba nerviosa me había pasado la noche en vela pensando en Bill en como mi vida en tan pocos días había dado un vuelco enorme, había pasado de tener a Bill como mi ídolo mi amor imposible el ser lejano con el que soñaba todas las noches a tenerlo en mi vida para.

Mi era un cambio demasiado brusco y aun ilusionada no podía evitar estar atemorizada por que yo tenia una vida y el tenia otra muy diferente en la que estaba el plan de recorrerse el mundo con sus maravillosas canciones, mi vida era incompatible mi único objetivo asta hace tan solo un día era esforzarme para completar el bachillerato y hacer una carrera universitaria no sabia que iba a pasar y ¿si al final si que era un amor imposible?

Me dejaría el ya había renunciado a su libertad y a una vida normal por el sueño de ser cantante y ahora que lo había conseguido iba a renunciar x mi yo tampoco le dejaría hacerlo eso seria egoísta y lo único que querría era verle feliz.

Mi móvil empezó a sonar lo mire Bill me estaba llamando eran tan solo las 10 de la mañana

- ¿si?- pregunte extrañada

- ¿Jessica? te extrañaba tanto que no e podido ni dormir- me dijo y se me callo una lagrima de felicidad

- yo tampoco e dormido bien hoy. As estado asta en mis sueños- le dije

- voy a ir a por ti. Quiero vete ahora mismo... te amo- me dijo

- !OH dios¡ ¿que as dicho?- no me podía creer que me dijera que me amaba era un sueño- !Repítelo x favor¡

-te lo digo cuantas veces queseras. Te amo- me repitió

- yo también !Te amo¡- le casi grite

- voy para allá te necesito en mis brazos asta ahora- me dijo

- asta ahora- y colgué presa de los nervios

No importaba lo que pasase después ahora era feliz.

Corriendo desayune y me duche y justo cuando me estaba vistiendo hoy como llamaban a la puerta mi madre abrió

- anda así que tu eres la razón por la cual mi hija esta tan acelerada esta mañana. Pasa, pasa

- buenos días- hoy que contestaba Bill

Me termine de vestir y baje corriendo no me esperaba que estuviera tan cerca de la escalera por lo que no me dio tiempo a parar y acabe cayendo encima de el

Empezó a reírse y a darme pequeños besos por la cara

- jaja me encanta que me recibas así pero acabaras matándome ehh- me dijo mientras subimos a mi cuarto

- no a sido mi intención que lo sepas pero sigue besándome- le dije mientras le besaba muy dulcemente

Estuvimos así un rato asta que sonó su móvil

- ¿si? ¿Que quieres Tom?

Oía que su hermano le gritaba algo al otro lado de la línea

- no e desaparecido e venido a ver a Jessica no deberías haberte preocupado ya soy mayorcito para cuidarme solo- le dijo Bill- oque aquí te esperamos

Tras decir eso colgó

- bueno mi hermano al no saber donde estaba se a preocupado es que no se lo e dicho a nadie.

- deberías a ver avisado de que te ibas

- si, bueno como sea. Tom viene dice que quiere ver a corina así que pasara a por nosotros y luego vamos donde corina y vemos que hacemos ¿vale?

- vaaleee- me parecía un buen plan lo único malo es que no podía pasar con el a solas ni una ora si no estaba corina estaba su hermano

Pasamos el rato abrazados ablando de nada en particular cuando volvió a sonar el timbre y mi madre abrí la puerta

- a hola Tom. Están arriba sube- le dijo mi madre

- buenos días. Gracias- respondió el mientras le oíamos subir por las escaleras

- holaaa- nos dijo cuando abrió la puerta lo raro es que iba con los ojos tapados

- ¿que haces idiota?- le pregunto Bill. Yo me temía la respuesta

- jajaja nada es por si estabais haciendo cosas indecentes. No seria agradable ver a mi hermanito haciéndolo, me causaría un trauma- respondió con una enorme sonrisa había venido con ganas de fastidiar a su hermano

No hace falta decir que me sonroje pero poco ya me iba acostumbrando a las payasadas de Tom

- que gracioso- le dijo Bill

- ¿bueno nos vamos?- pregunto con... ¿ansia?

- !No me lo puedo creer estas nervioso por ver a tu novia¡ no pensé que llegaría a ver esto sinceramente- le dijo Bill

- pues si ¿pasa algo? hablo el que se escapa sin decir nada a nadie para ver a su novia. Seguro que no as podido ni dormir pesando en ella como si no te conociera. !Bueno vámonos de una vez¡- dijo saliendo de la habitación a toda prisa

- jajaja ¿sois así siempre?- le pregunte a Bill

- si, siempre nos estamos fastidiando el uno al otro. Ahora ya casi no discutimos ni mucho menos peleamos pero cuando éramos pequeños formábamos una batalla de cualquier cosa- me dijo mientras bajábamos

- el siempre salía perdiendo siempre e sido el mejor- me dijo Tom

- eso lo dudo mucho- le dije con todo el descaro del mundo

- ¿como?- me pregunto

- pues que estoy mas que segura que Bill es mejor que tu en todo lo que haga por que el es perfecto en todo- se lo dije según lo sentía y sabia que si estuviera corina me mataría.

- ooohhh te amo- ya era la tercera vez que me lo decía y no pararía asta que me lo hubiera dicho mil mas

- y yo a ti- le abrace y le bese

- ooohhh que bonito, en serio pero veámonos- dijo Tom empezando a desesperarse

Ande hacia el coche de Bill y cuando Tom estaba apunto de subirse en el suyo me dijo

- aaaa y Bill no es mejor que yo que lo sepas- se escondió en su coche antes de que pudiera contestarle

Hinche mis mejillas como una niña pequeña cuando le dicen que no a algo

- no te preocupes el es así no acepta que le supero en muchas cosas tendrías que ver su cara cuando llegan los regalos de las fans y yo tengo cuatro o cinto cajas mas que el jajaja- me dijo Bill riéndose seguramente recordando la dicha cara de su hermano

- eso podría utilizarlo en su contra- le dije

- cuando quieras estaré encantado de ver como derrotas a mi hermano- me dijo pero estaba segura que a pesar de lo mucho que peleaban el quería mucho a su hermano total llevaban toda su vida juntos.

Llegamos a casa de corina dándome cuenta de que a los gemelos les gustaba la velocidad no me molestaba a mi también me encantaba. Llame al timbre

- hola esta coriana?- le pregunta a su madre cuando abrió la puerta

- si pasa esta en su cuarto ya sabes el camino

- sorpresa¡- grite entrando al curto de corina y esta se llevo el susto de su vida casi cae de la cama

- uuyyyy te voy a matar¡- me dijo llevándose la mano a donde tenia el corazón

- hola presciosaaaaa¡- dijo Tom mientras yo me reía descontroladamente

- hola- se besaron muy tiermante parecía una película de esas románticas

- valeeee dejarlo ya me va a dar una sobredosis de azúcar- solito Bill y yo comencé a reír otra vez

- uuyy pero que pesado que eres- le dijo Tom todavía abrazando a corina que tenia una cara de embobada muy rara en ella saque el móvil disimuladamente y le hice una foto a corina. Nada mas salir el flash se dio la vuelta mirándome con una cara de asesina en serie muy diferente a la que tenía

- que as echo?

- nada te e echo una foto te veías adorable con los ojitos brillantes jajaja ya veras cuando se la enseñe a Irene y a Andrea- le informe con la clara intención de molestarla un poco

- no le vas a enseñar nada a nadie por que la vas a borrar inmediatamente¡ si no quiere morir- me dijo andando hacia mi

- jajajaja no la pienso borrar- y salí corriendo a hacia la puerta de salida con corina detrás insultándome

- salgo mamaaa ahora vuelvooo- grito para informar a su madre

Corrí las escaleras pero me pillo había que reconocer que yo no corría mucho

- venga dámelo- me dijo

- bueno esta bien la borro pero que sepas que es muy bonita- la dije y borre la foto delate de ella para que lo viese y se quedase tranquila volvimos a subir y entramos en la casa de nuevo y la madre nos sonreía no era la primera vez que pasaba algo parecido fuimos a la habitación y estaban Bill y Tom mirándonos como si estuviéramos locas

- bueno ¿y que vamos a hacer hoy?- pregunte haciendo como si no pasara nada

Pasamos el día viendo películas desde románticas a terroríficas bueno no se quien vería aluna de las películas que pusimos por que yo lo único que hice fue mirar y mimar a Bill que me devolvía los mimos

Al final del día nos fuimos de la casa de corina y Tom se fue directo a Madrid y Bill me llevo a mi casa donde me daría la sorpresa que el otro día dijo que tenía para mí

- bueno pues ya se que no pudiste ir al concierto de Madrid pero te quería pedir si querrías ir al concierto en Barcelona del próximo sábado te perderías un día de clase en el viaje pero me encantaría que estuvieras - me dijo

Me quede en sock mi cerebro no conseguía reaccionar a lo que acababa de oír

- siii pero podría venirse corina al menos? es por no hacer el viaje sola

- si claro Tom ya estará preguntándoselo así que...

- ohhh genial gracias. Como fan es el mejor regalo que podías darme

- y como novia?

- como novia el mejor regalo son tus besos- nada más decirlo tenía sus labios sobre los míos y esa sensación de felicidad que separaba no acabar nunca

- sabes tengo que ir mañana a Barcelona para que al equipo le de tiempo a montar el escenario y lo demás así que no podré verte asta el viernes cuando llegues a Barcelona- me dijo cuando se separo

- bueno me da pena pero lo entiendo es tu trabajo- le dije y era verdad

- te llamare todos los días lo prometo- me dijo para animarme

- vale ahora regálame otro beso

Se agacho de nuevo por que era terriblemente alto y me volvió a besar pasamos un buen rato besándonos y mirándonos a los ojos. Se fue y me quede en la puerta de mi casa como 5 minutos mirando la calle por donde su coche había desaparecido y pensando como era posible que en tan poco tiempo hubiera sido capaz de enamorarme de esa manera.


End file.
